


Dog Bites and Bee Stings

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Base Security, Benevolent Sadism, Gen, Humor, The SGC has a lot of stairs, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Big as the base is, there's only so much space in the SGC.
Kudos: 6
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Dog Bites and Bee Stings

"Gyms are all full up." He grins at the assembled squad. "You know what that means."

To a man, they groan.

As security detail, night shift, the men (and two women, but he doesn't rate his chances of survival if he points that out) in front of him don't get nearly as much time offworld as the numbered teams, but they do know the facility like the back of their freshly scrubbed hands, from the vents on down. His training only adds to that awareness.

There are two elevators that they use to reach the SGC. In no small part, they're intended as a security measure, a cut out for hostiles coming up. Or down, as the case may be. Also because the gate is buried a long way down and structural integrity, something, something. He isn't an engineer. More than a dozen levels, all connected by stairs for use in cases of emergency such as foothold or lift failure.

In another life, he was a Drill Sargent. It's another word for sadist, as the popular understanding goes. Now he prepares to defend Earth against a wide array of extraterrestrial threats with a boundless enthusiasm for low cost methods of turning legs and lungs to jelly. And rapid deployment throughout the base too, he supposes.


End file.
